Mirrors
by giraffefafa
Summary: Mirrors see the things most people did not see. One-shots and drabbles
1. Seduction

I decided to archive my one-shots in only one place since I don't like putting to many drabbles all over the place. It's just too messy.

So enjoy the first and re-polished one.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**­­­­­­­­_________________________**

**Seduction comes with a price**

Something was up.

He could tell from that _look _in her eyes when she looked at him over her rice bowl. He smiled slightly.

Then, his eyes ran boldly down her body. A few months married and already she was pregnant. Triumph ran through him at that thought. He had thought of it often but he could not help it. He is a man after all.

Kaoru, noticing the heat of his glance, flushed deeply. Kenshin chuckled inwardly. A light pink danced over her face. He wondered how long until she was immune to his looks_._ He rather liked her flushed.

Lost in thought, he didn't realize his wife had spoken.

"I'm sorry koi, I didn't catch that,"

Kaoru frowned, displeasure apparent on her face. He offered an apologetic smile, urging her to continue. She glared at him one last time before continuing "I'm going to visit Megumi today," she announced.

"Another check-up?"

She nodded. She seems to be having a lot of check-ups these days.

"Do you need me to take-"

A "No, Kenshin," cut through.

"I can walk myself there,"

He smiled and nodded "Sure, but make sure you're back home soon for lunch,"

She grumbled and he swore he had heard her say "stupid, overprotective baka," but all he got was an answering smile of thanks. He watched as she gathered up the dirty dishes to move to the sink to wash it. Kenshin stood up.

"I'll wash it, you go and meet Megumi and do all that ultra-sound things," he said softly as gently took the dishes from her hands.

Kaoru smiled, "Then I guess I'll go now," She gave her husband a small kiss on the cheek and move to the front door.

"Take care,"

"Always have"

He listened to the closing door with a slight smile. Living with a pregnant Kaoru was very interesting. It was a month before they all noticed it. Oh, he was very happy when had heard the news. Of course he didn't think about the side effects of that news. What with the mood swings and the cravings. But those were just minor problems.

Wiping the sink down he began to plan his itinerary for the day.

_I can have the laundry done and then have time to prepare lunch before Kaoru comes back. _Agreeing with himself, he went off.

**Lunchtime**

Kenshin smiled as he chopped the carrot. He had heard the front door open and close quietly, then the soft sound of padding feet. Whatever Kaoru was planning, it would happen now.

"Yes, Koishii?"

No reply. He had thought so.

Then, he felt two small hands slide around his waist. He smiled. He had a feeling he's going to like whatever she's planning. The hands tugged at him insistently until he turned.

Turning, his eyes collided with Kaoru's pleading sapphire ones.

"Yes," his voice low.

Instead of answering, she slid her hands up and into his shirt, making him catch his breath, whatever she wanted he hoped it's what he think it is.

He had never seen her like this before but he liked it. He knew Kaoru wasn't very shy. But then, he never thought she was that bold.

While his head was lost in clouds, Kaoru's hands has had already made its way up to his face to cup his cheeks. She pressed up against him. His heart was beating fast as his own hands went around her small frame and pulled even closer to him.

Her hands found the bangs of his hair and he closed his eyes as she tugged his face closer to he opened his eyes, he was close enough to kiss her. He licked his lips in anticipation. Oh yes, he is going to like this very much.

"Kenshin," her voice thick with desire.

"Yes,"

"Can you..." her voice trailed off to concentrate on her fingers drawing patterns onto his chest.

"Can I what?"

Her eyes looked at him innocently, raking up and down with a speed to be reckoned with. He bit back a smile. She can't be getting nervous now can she?

"Can you buy me some chocolate," she breathed into his ears.

"Sure, anything you want... chocolate! Ororororororo," he fell to the floor. And here he thought she was innocent.

Looking up he nodded in assent. From now on he should be more careful around her.

"I'll go now,"

"Oh, good,"

Before leaving he gave her a long, hot, smouldering gaze. The meaning was clear;_ I'll get back at you for that._

She flushed and shivered under his gaze but her expression remained triumphant. Then, the rurouni he was, he gave her one of his famous innocent carefree smiled and went off, to get her chocolate.

_____________________________________

Please review.


	2. Tennis

My love for tennis is displayed below.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**_____________________**

**Tennis**

Ping. The tennis ball hit the net.

"That was too strong, remember, don't hit it, just push it,"

Ping. The ball flew up.

"When you meet your friends you don't hit them, do you? So, do the same for the ball,"

I bit down hard on my lip to stop myself from yelling at my instructor. For goodness sakes, it round, it's yellow and it's a tennis ball. And haven't anyone notice what an annoying colour it is? That neon yellow. It just begs to be hit.

I groaned, how in the world did I end up in this mess? Oh yes, my so called best friends.

I glared at the pair who brought me here.

It'll be fun, Misao, she said.

Yes, and think about it, another one said, the new instructors there are really cute.

_And look where it got me._

Kaoru and Megumi were actually having fun. Truth be told, Megumi and her instructor, a guy whose hair sticks up on top which reminds her of a chicken, disappeared fifteen minutes after they started.

Kaoru was still there. She and her cute red-headed instructor that is, they stopped a few minutes ago and were sharing a drink. **A Drink**. This coming from be-cautious-with-guys-and-don't-move-too-fast Kaoru. In fact, she seems to be enchanted today.

Of course, my instructor was also... attractive.

What am I saying?

He's hot. He practically embodies hotness. He's about six feet tall and has his hair cut all funny like, something a pudding bowl would have if a pudding bowl ever decides to get a fringe. And when he bends over, to pick up the tennis ball I dropped... I think I better stop now. Okay Misao, breathe, you've done it since you were born, and please do not hyperventilate.

"Misao," my heart skipped a beat at his voice calling my name. I don't like the way he called my name though. He sounds frustrated and maybe annoyed, like he had just called my name maybe about a dozen times.

Oops, he did.

"Yes," I answered back as sweetly as I could.

"Do you know how many tennis balls I have sent over to you today?" Was that a rhetorical question? Maybe it had a secret meaning.

"Maybe, twenty," I answered back, unsure, why would anyone think asking about tennis balls would be a turn on?

"I sent over seventy, Misao," he answered back patiently, "and how many did you manage to catch?"

Oh, I know this answer, sure, I may have goofed up a bit but it was only for one, or two. So with perfect confidence, I answered back.

"Sixty-eight,"

"No, Misao," Wait, what did he say? No? Is that a brush off?

"I think it's clear your reflexes aren't good enough for tennis," well he had the nerve, " You should pick a more less stressful exercise, maybe yoga,"

Oh, that's it, hot guy or not, no one has the right to insult me like that. Why, I bet his reflexes are as bad as mine. So I gave him a piece of my mind.

"Listen you, you played with me for only one hour and you think you can judge me just like that?" I ranted at him, "what makes you think you're so good, huh, maybe your reflexes are as bad as mine," I can see him trying to butt in, "don't even try to answer that, I'm sure you think your reflexes are very good, but I don't care,"

Then, I took the annoying, yellow tennis ball and threw it at him, "Take that!" and I walked away.

"That was a very good throw," I froze, he moved fast, he's right behind me now.

"Unfortunately," he drawled, "I don't prefer having tennis balls in my mouth.

"What ever you want to put in your mouth is none of my concern," I said and would have continued walking if a wonderfully muscled arm hasn't pulled me back.

Then, I found myself nose to nose with my tennis instructor.

"Well, it is your concern," he said and his voice was so deliciously low, "I rather have something else in my mouth,"

And he kissed me.

Oh, yes, did I mention his name is hot too. It's Aoshi. Sigh...

___________________

Please review


	3. Simba

This was when I was on a sugar high after watching Lion King.

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Simba**

A figure sat alone in the dark police station. In fact, he's the only person there. He was Fugita Goro, or more commonly known as Saitou to us. He is now sitting down and trying to write a report from the mess that was presented to him.

From what he could make out of it, he could see it involves people he did not like. Well, that could mean most of the world. But basically, this case involves an over enthusiastic first time killer, a black-headed girl, one redhead, and ex-fighter for hire oh, and yes, and the caught murderer was treated by a certain doctor.

No, they were not his favourite people at all.

_Thank goodness the boy isn't mixed up in this, this report is a pain to write already_

He looked to his right into the holding cell. In there was something that resembled a man in a way. It must be a man, if you look closely enough, you could see the eyes, the ears, the nose and the mouth. Or else, from far, he looks like a very big meat patty.

"Idiot, why did you have to go and attack them? You are just making my life less bearable," he said the thing that resembled a man.

The thing gave an answering groan.

Saitou sigh and muttered, "Idiot," under his breath. Mentally, he went through the report he was about to write.

_Idiot attacked dojo… tanuki was murdering... er… cooking food…rooster was just… hanging around…they all retaliated…begin beating up intruder…intruder is in holding cell…under care of a fox…people involved in the incident. Tanuki, rooster, fox, idiot and…and…_

What should he put there? It suddenly dawned on Saitou that he has given everyone a name except **him**. And they were not allowed to call him Battousai anymore. It was some government protection thing to stop people from attacking his residence. Yes…it **helped.** So now Saitou is struck with a dilemma unlike those he usually experience. What will he call Battousai.

Saitou immersed himself in deep thought as he tried to deal with this nagging problem.

Then, it hit him:

…Simba....

_Perfect_ he thought evilly, _He'll be that whiney lion-cub who could not take care of himself but instead depend on a warthog and a meerkat_

So, at the ease of mind Saitou began to write a report containing a tanuki, an idiot, a rooster, a fox, and a Simba.

He sighed with relief when he finished the report. Reports concerning any one of them always give him a headache. He got up and headed to the cupboard marked : HIMURA AND COMPANY. He squeezed the report into the overflowing cupboard. _We have to get them a new one soon._ He thought. There were only enough room for one more report before the cupboard burst.

Saitou left being very proud of himself that day.

~~~~0~~~

The next day…

Saitou looked up to see the latest recruit to the force trembling in front of him. Deciding to make it quick and painless for him, he cut straight to the point.

"I want you to send a message to Simba. I want him here in my office tomorrow afternoon,"

The officer was startled, he knew of him senior's habits of naming people after animals but Simba? Why?

"Simba, sir?" he asked uncertainly

"Yes, Simba, I want him here tomorrow, don't make me repeat that again," Saitou smirked. He liked watching them panic.

The young officer gulped.

"I'll inform…Simba right away," he said.

Saitou nodded and the poor officer took that as a dismissal. He walked out of the office with a heavy heart.

Where was he going to find a lion?

___________________

Please review


	4. Promise

Standard disclaimers apply.

**Promise**

"So you like him," she demanded.

"I have been saying it five times, yes I do," said a very exasperate Kaoru, who was balancing a book on her knee, one in her hand, and one was propped in front of her.

"Yeah, but I was making sure, you know, maybe you are just trying to get rid of me," mischievous green eyes sparkled. She was lying down on Kaoru's unmade bed, playing with the pink pig on it.

"Now, I wouldn't be a very good friend, will I?" Kaoru said distractedly. This paper was harder to write than she thought. Law never seem this hard on television. She scribbled down a sentence, looked at it, and cancelled it. Whatever she is writing now is complete nonsense.

"I know things you have done that no one here knows of," Misao drawled, twirling the pig's ear.

"I'm sure you do," flipping a few pages, she wrote another sentence. Now that looks right. Turning to Misao, she had the fullest intent to throw her out of their shared room.

"So why don't you bother Megumi and let me finish this?" She held a thick book up as a gesture.

"But Megumi is hopeless when Sano is around. All she does is argue and argue and argue. And then I have to pick sides later," Misao raised her voiced dramatically.

"Well, it's either that or staying completely silent until I finish. And stop twirling Mr. Jumper's ear, it's going to come off," Kaoru said without looking.

"I guess that leaves me with Megumi," she sighed dramatically, petted Mr Jumper on his pink head and move to leave.

"And our conversation shall not leave this room," Kaoru said threateningly. Pointing her pen to prove her point.

"Kaoru, I'm shocked what type of friend do you think I am?" she made wild, loud movements which involved placing both her hands on her chest.

"Oh, just go,"

Laughter was heard as the door closed.

Peace and quiet.

Kaoru sighed.

-------00000-----0000----0000----0000

Misao emerged from the room she shared with Kaoru.

Waiting on the couch was Megumi, who was primly ignoring Sanosuke, who was on the other side of the large hall. Catching Misao's eye, she waved her over.

"So," Megumi said briskly, "what did she say?"

Misao smiled.

Sometimes, breaking a promise was worth it.

__________

Please review


	5. Lucky

Watching Mamma Mia does things to you. This was a line Donna said after discovering those three guys in her old goat house.

Disclaimers apply.

**Lucky**

_Someone up there is out to get me._

A small figure stomped grumpily at the end of the day. His head was low to keep anyone from seeing the flash of annoyance in it. His hair swung from side-to-side as he walked fast and jerkily.

Kenshin was disgruntled. Alright, disgruntled wasn't the word for it. He was just plain pissed. Who did everyone think he was, Mr. Nice Guy? Pushover? He is not going to take it anymore.

It all started with an alarm clock. One that decided to pass on to the afterlife on the day he needed it the most. The day for track tryouts.

No worries, of course he made it in time. In time for him to see Enishi of all people in the world being chosen to represent the school.

Sano shifted under the unusual glare of Kenshin's eyes, "Sorry Kenshin," he said, "But he was really pushing it, you know. And he was good,"

_And what did I do? _He grumbled, _I said it was okay and went off for my lessons. _

Alright so that was partially his fault. But still…

And then, let's not think about what happened during lunch. Kenshin groaned as his mind helpfully supplied him with the memories.

_It just had to happen to me._

Nope, the Coke was an accident. He was apparently so short, that basketball pole of a man ran into him. With an open can of Coke.

And instead of apologizing, Mr. Basketball Pole laughed his ass off. Sure…laugh at the shrimp who can't be seen.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he just had to slip on a wet patch.

There goes his lunch.

_And the worse thing is…_

Kaoru just had to walk in at that very moment. While he was on the floor, trying to distinguish the spaghetti sauce from his hair.

Kenshin walked down the stairs. Of course, Kaoru never laughed, but to let her see him like that. And all that planning he did to wheedle a date out of her. Gone!

He bets now she knows him as 'the-guy-with-hair-which-looks-like-spaghetti'.

_Great day I'm having._

He was sulking and he knew it.

A throat cleared behind him. He froze, turning he saw Kaoru standing there. Here eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. His shoulders slumped.

_Great, now she laughs at me._

Instead, Kaoru stepped closer to finger his hair. "So you got all the sauce out?"

Kenshin was tongue-tied, did she not see him this afternoon?

"Uhm..yup, I hopped straight into the showers,"

Kaoru smiled, "I'm glad," she went back to twirling his hair, "You have really nice hair,"

Kenshin tried not to concentrate on the smell of her perfume, or the way her hand was in his hair.

"Thanks, I don't get it that much often," he said.

Kaoru studied him with wide eyes. "Bad day?" she asked.

Kenshin shrugged, "I think it made my top ten,"

Kaoru smiled widely, "Then you should tell me all about it. I know this great coffee store…," she went on chattering as she dragged his arm.

After a few minutes, he realized he was somehow on a date with Kaoru.

_Today doesn't seem so bad now._


	6. Nature's call

A little Valentine's Day drabble.

Standard disclaimers apply

**Nature's call**

She didn't want him to leave, the need for him was apparent with the way she held on to his shirt. He smiled as he remembered the stubborn glint in her eyes.

But, promises were promises, and her father's demand if he broke that promise was…interesting, to say the least.

But it's not like he wanted to leave too. She was beautiful tonight. Her eyes glowing and her face alight in laughter.

He should take a snapshot. In case he had to go away on a trip and would not see her for days.

His mind snapped back from where it was wandering as he nearly tripped over the root from a large old tree. He especially liked the area they called home because of the nature around them.

Focusing on the hike, he followed the moon's light to enter a circle where the trees did not grow. Kaoru had named it her picnic spot for whenever. Kenshin liked it particularly at the night. It had a certain feel to it.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He did a little jig and a large smile not unlike Kaoru's formed on his face.

She said yes.


End file.
